This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Northeast Structural Genomics Consortium (NESGC) is one of the four large centers for the determination of unique protein structures. The integrated second phase of the Protein Structure Initiative (PSI-2) must produce a large number of unique protein structures to meet the PSI-2 goals for structural coverage of sequenced genes. NESGC must also develop technologies and methodologies that will make the production and structural determination of proteins less expensive, more efficient, and more likely to be successful. These structures will help researchers discover the functions of proteins, design better experiments, and study key biomedical problems such as protein folding, structure prediction, and the organization of protein families and fold. In addition, the results of these studies will be useful for faster identification of promising new structure-based medicines, better therapeutics for treating both genetic and infectious diseases